


U or Me

by 3Keys21Mind



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Keys21Mind/pseuds/3Keys21Mind
Summary: After a mission that takes the team away for almost twice as long as expected, Steve nearly chokes when Natasha shows him the picture of Bucky.





	U or Me

"--I don't care, holy fuck that was brutal." Clint dragged a soot covered hand down his face, before cursing and rubbing the dust off his eyes with a mostly clean part of his sleeve.  
  
The Avengers had just spent the last 8 days in Badakhshan. Their 5 day mission to locate, scope out and take down a HYDRA base suspected of trafficking children from Afghanistan to Iran was extended by horrible landslides. The Avengers immediately started working on getting people to safety-- not thinking that they weren't supposed to be seen there. Steve apologized to Maria for blowing their cover as he pulled people from rubble, but knew they would have a cover story before they got home.  
  
They had listened to it on Global News on their way back to New York, praising the Avengers for their quick response to trouble, despite missing their meeting with American and Afghani diplomats, to save the populous.  
  
"Language," Steve muttered quietly, standing beside the door to let the rest of his teammates head toward the communal showers. Pepper would have a fit if they dragged this much dirt through the tower.  
  
"Can it, Cap." Steve rolled his eyes and followed them in. He's tired, cranky, and wants to spend the next 8 hours in bed. Sooner he showers, the better.  
  
"Let everyone know we're home please, JARVIS," Steve called out to nothing, slipping into the huge bathroom and let Natasha help him unzip the back of his outfit.  
  
"Of Course, Captain."  
  
"Your phone went off while you and Tony were... talking," Bruce declared around a yawn, pointing at the canvas bag on the bench as he slipped into a shower. As usual, he dropped his neatly folded sweatpants over the other side of the stall door before turning the water on.  
  
"Thanks," the blonde muttered again before slipping into the stall beside the Hulk-host. He slipped his spandex under-pants and boxers off, over the stall door like his teammate and turned the hot water on, relaxing immediately under the spray.  
  
"Hey Steve," He groaned internally at the interruption but turned to the redhead. "Does James have a tattoo?"  
  
"A ta..? No." he scrubbed a bit of soap into his hair as he waited for Natasha's elaboration. It didn't come. "Why?"  
  
Her uniform was hanging off her waist exposing the spandex top she wore underneath as Natasha leaned against his stall, holding his phone out to him.  
  
"Why'd ya go through my bag?" he grumbled.  
  
"You didn't answer your message," she answered as if that was a good enough excuse. Considering how much Steve trusted Natasha -how much Bucky trusted her-- he guessed it was. "Just look."  
  
"Screens' black." She rolled her eyes and traced his pattern onto the screen. Steve choked.  
  
Steve had been doodling on Bucky's chest when they got the call to leave. With pink marker, he'd written 'End of the Line' across the ex-assassins' broad chest in an attempt at some fancy, swirly script he'd seen tattoo artists on TV use, and doodled his shield and little stars in red and blue under it. It had looked ridiculous with the bright green grid showing through and Bucky kept squirming every time the marker had gone over a sensitive scar.  
  
In this picture, the silly colors were gone, replaced with steady, practiced lines in black ink. The shield looked almost 3D against his sternum, with a gentle breeze pushing two steel stars from either side of it.  
  
It was almost enough to distract him from the distinct metal arm that ran along the length of his ridiculously toned, naked torso and the hand that stopped the camera from seeing the apex of his Adonis belt.  
  
Only almost.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Natasha was trying very hard not to laugh at the choking fish look on her best friends' face, but it wasn't working. By now, Clint, Tony and Bruce were all peeking their heads from their shower stalls, curious what Natasha was showing their Captain. Steve might have heard an admonishing 'Language!' If he was paying attention to Tony. He wasn’t.  
  
"You should answer him,"  
  
"Huh?" She pointed at the text message below the picture.  
  
_'Who's on top tonight? U or Me?' ___  
  
Steve full on choked on air-- or his arousal, he wasn't sure there was a difference at the moment.  
  
He quickly turned from the Russian and rubbed soap furiously into his skin and hair, not caring which type he was using or where. Natasha couldn't hold back her bark of laughter.  
  
"What's up with Cap, Nat?" Clint asked the question everyone was wondering. Natasha moved to show him when Steve interrupted her.  
  
"Don't you dare Natashenka." She halted midway through raising the phone to Clint, quickly pulling it against her chest as if she'd been burned. Steve couldn't see her grin, but assumed Tony matched it. The Archer was momentarily taken aback, but he could wait. She would tell him later. "Shower."  
  
"Ye'sir," she answered around a barely there laugh.  
  
Steve finished showering as quickly as humanly possible, barely remembering to dry himself off so he didn't soak through his jeans and T-shirt before he took off through the tower.  
  
The elevator ride to his suite was brutally slow.  
  
Once he arrived on his floor, he immediately spotted Bucky in the kitchen. His back was to him, but there was no way he didn't know that Steve was home. JARVIS automatically announced when someone requested to enter their floor so people couldn't sneak up on the ex-assassin.  
  
"In the kitchen!" the brunette announced needlessly, shifting from the stove to the sink-- probably with pasta. Steve wasted no time taking the hot food from him and pinning his boyfriend to the counter with a vicious grip on his hips. Bucky moaned happily into the kiss, holding Steve's head with his flesh hand.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked breathlessly when Steve broke away. He didn't fight when Steve chose against answering him and pulled his oversized ('Probably mine,' Steve thought absently) T-Shirt off.  
  
Steve's breath hitched again.  
  
"It's real..." he muttered in disbelief.  
  
"Only takes about 5 days to heal with my serum, apparently." Bucky held Steves' hips gently as the blonde traced each line with his finger. He tried not to shiver at how sensitive the ink made his chest.  
  
"It was just a doodle..." Bucky held his breath and shrugged.  
  
"I liked it. I wanted it," he affirmed as he let out his breath. "So I asked Sam if he knew anywhere to get it done. Apparently, Sam has a falcon tat on his shoulder? Did you know that? It's pretty classy-- Kinda looks like he got it on the 'Lines like Dun-Dun, but he got it done in a little place downtown--" He paused, realizing that he was rambling. He didn't think he'd be this nervous to show the ink to Steve. "Do you? Like it I mean--"  
  
Steve wanted to weep in relief-- Bucky was making decisions and they involved _having Steve's marks all over him! _\-- but instead, threw his arms around the other man, kissing him with as much passion as his exhausted body would allow. Bucky grinned and spun them so Steve was pushed against the counter.__  
  
"Punk," he breathed.  
  
"I love it, you Jerk," he answered breathlessly. Buckys' grin only got bigger as he relaxed.  
  
He moved away from Steve long enough to strain his pasta and pour the sauce over it, telling Steve to grab a couple of beer from the fridge. Steve almost looked disappointed, but his stomach grumbled loudly enough to convince him to eat.  
  
It was incredibly relaxing to sit and eat real food with Bucky after being gone almost twice as long as planned, but the whole time they ate, Steve couldn't stop staring at the picture forever imprinted on Bucky's chest-- his picture on his best guy. He couldn’t stop thinking about the shivers he could feel wrack through Bucky's body when his fingers grazed the ink and couldn't help but wonder what reaction he would get from his nails.  
  
His message tone rang through the quiet air of their meal, making Bucky chuckle. Tony had programmed it to play the first few notes of the anthem when he gave it to Steve; he also made it so Steve couldn't change it.  
  
'It real?' Steve chuckled and answered, setting his phone on the table beside him. At the questioning look on Bucky's face, Steve gestured to the phone.  
  
"Nat wants to know if the tattoo is real."  
  
"When did she find out?"  
  
"I didn't answer my phone when it went off. She showed me the picture." He had the decency to look a little shy, which only made Steve chuckle again.  
  
'So what was your answer?' He choked on his laugh this time-- or at least he hoped it sounded that way. After making sure Bucky was only picking at the bit of pasta and hamburger on his plate, Steve took a deep breath and stood. He ignored Bucky's questions as he pulled the other soldier to his feet, and started toward their bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Me." Steve glanced over his shoulder, trying his hardest not to smile at the pure confusion on Bucky's lips.  
  
"What? Are you hur--"  
  
"I want to see how that tattoo on your chest flushes. From on top."  
  
Bucky was suddenly leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as done a year ago. I hate the ending but I haven't changed it so--
> 
> The inspiration for this ^^ came from this theinkedboys_insta from a pic with same caption. I don't even have insta but it showed up on my fb feed one day and well... This.


End file.
